


I dreamt of you tonight

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Inspired by Love Simon, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, infinity war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: “I know, have known since the day you both came home bloody and bruised after another fight, but you looked at him like he hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.” Steve dreams of the two most important people in his life.





	I dreamt of you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! This was inspired a bit by Love, Simon, no spoilers if you haven't seen it. And maybe a bit inspired by What's Your Number as well.

June 26, 2015

“Same-sex marriage has been declared legal in all 50 states”

The words ran through Steve’s head all day since he had heard them. It was legal. Everything he had ever hoped for was finally legal. They continued to bounce around inside his skull as he stared at the ceiling of his room. It was legal.

_He was in his apartment, the one he had shared with his mother before she had passed. He looked around, everything still looked the same as he had last seen it. His mother’s uniform hung on the back of the door, the high backed armchair that was missing a leg but was being held up by books. And his mother, sitting at the dining room table, reading calmly._

_“Ma.” He whispered. Sarah raised her head, a soft smile taking over her features._

_“My Steven.” She said, standing up, that soft Irish lilt in her voice that he always loved. He reached her as fast as he could, pulling her close and resting his head on top of hers, something he had never been able to do._

_“I’m so proud of you.” She held his face in her hands, so small and thin, yet strong enough to carry the weight of the world._

_“Ma, there’s something I need to tell you.” His voice was thick with tears. The words from earlier continued to run through his head. He was terrified but those words gave him the courage to continue._

_“What is it darling?”_

_He took a deep breath, finally ready to tell his mom what he had never been able to tell her when she was alive._

_“I wasn’t only interested in women, but men as well. And….I love Bucky, since we were kids, I loved him with all my heart. And after you died he was all I had left. Even now he’s still all I have.” He looked away, afraid of her reaction._

_“I know, have known since the day you both came home bloody and bruised after another fight, but you looked at him like he hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.” Steve breathed out a laugh, small tears spilling down his cheeks._

_“I was so afraid to tell you about how I felt. And when he and I got together I regretted not telling you everyday after you died.”_

_“It’s alright, you told me now, that’s all that matters.”_

His alarm clock blared, indicating that it was time to get up and join Sam for their run.

* * *

 May 2016

Bucky was in cryo, no memory whatsoever of the past he and Steve had shared. He didn’t want to force him to remember, what if he didn’t feel the same anymore. 70 years was along time.

He tossed and turned in the too soft bed in a strange, new country, Bucky the only thing on his mind.

_This time it wasn’t an apartment, or even the front lines during the war. It was a small bombed out chapel, on the outskirts of Paris. He looked around, the memory clear as day._

_Some of the Howling Commandos sat on what few pews were left, snow falling all around them. Bucky stood at the front, talking to Gabe, who had an old and tattered bible in his hands. Falsworth sat at the organ, tuning it’s pipes as best as he could before starting to play._

_The wedding march rang out, echoing off the remaining stone walls._

_Steve started walking down the aisle, hands gripping the wildflowers they had managed to find and the snow crunching under his boots._

_All Bucky could do was stare at him with his mouth open, his breath a tiny white cloud._

_“Close your mouth Sergeant, you’ll catch flies.”_

_“You look beautiful.”_

_Steve felt his face grow warm. They didn’t really pay attention to the impromptu ceremony, only coming to when they exchanged dog tags._

_“One day I’m gonna buy you a proper ring. And we’ll have a huge ceremony, with all our friends there. No one’s gonna bat an eye that two fellas are getting married.” Bucky said as he slipped his dog tags over Steve’s head._

_“Even if I’m a hundred when that happens. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.” Steve slipped his own tags over Bucky’s head. He gave them a gentle tug, pulling him into a kiss._

* * *

 Present Day

There was no war going on. Sure, everything wasn’t sunshine and rainbows, but everything was _right._ Steve stood outside the same chapel from 75 years ago, looking at the thin vibranium ring that rested on his finger. The snow crunched under his dress shoes as he fidgeted in place. The small bouquet of white roses tightly gripped in his hand.

The wedding march started to play and he made his way inside. All of his friends sat at the pews and at the front stood Bucky.

“You look more beautiful than you did last time.”

“You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Once more the ceremony was a blur until Sam approached them with the rings.

“I told you no one would bat an eye at seeing two fellas get married.” He said, slipping the gold ring on top of the vibranium one.

“Looks like I had to be a hundred after all to be able to see that.”

Steve reached for his dog tags, that still rested around Bucky’s neck. He gave them a tug pulling his husband in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! And Happy Holidays to all of you!


End file.
